


Tied

by meglw0228



Series: adventchallenge2013 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been very naughty...and someone decides to decorate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful F-List! You all rock! And you all deserve some holiday cheer, so I made this non-specific... You can imagine any pairing you'd like!  
> Written for Day 2 of my [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)**adventchallenge**.

"You've been a very bad boy."

He obstinately shook his head as he tried to adjust under the weight of his 'captor'. His captor just tightened the grip on his hands.

"Stop squirming or I'll have to tie you up," the captor warned.

He just squirmed more; too excited to care whether he would actually like being tied up or not. He looked up as his captor stretched over him, reaching for the decorated Christmas tree behind his head. He could just see the lights from the tree sparkling overhead and a glimpse of the pine needles, but not much else. What in the world was his captor getting? There were no presents under the tree, as it was still three weeks till Christmas. Why didn't his captor just use their wand and tie him up if they were that desperate?

He gasped as he caught a glimpse of the Christmas lights. His captor wasn't seriously going to use the Christmas lights to tie him up, were they?

He groaned as the lights were wrapped around his wrists, and then tied to the tree, but his captor still wasn't done. They tied his feet together with another strand of lights, and then finally stood.

He pulled futilely at his bonds but they held strong.

"I did warn you. I have to admit, I'm glad you disobeyed though; those lights look even prettier on you than the tree, and I do so love Christmas lights on a tree."

 

**_The End_ **  



End file.
